Forum:Status Ailment Skills
As brought up here, 1.I fucked up and counted Occult and Mind as the same thing when they aren't and 2.most games that do divide status ailments beyond "status ailments" aren't consistent on what is what. Looking at our skill articles, here is what I got so far. :In Persona, all of the Dark spell types have status moves. Some of the status ailments are shared between Death, Curse, and Nerve. ::Death has Stone, Paralyze, Guilt, and Fear. ::Curse has Stone, Paralyze, Poison, and Sick. ::Nerve has Bind, Sleep, Panic, Happy, Charm, Mute, Unlucky, Guilt, and one Poison inflicting move. ::Occult is all self inflicted stuff but they inflict Fury (status), Puppet, Cloak, Berserk (status), Counter, and Beast (status). :In Persona 2, the status dealing types are Nerve, Mind, and Almighty. ::Nerve has Sleep. ::Mind has Panic and Charm. ::Almighty has Poison, Mute, Fury, and Illusion. :In Nocturne, the status dealing types are Curse, Nerve, and Mind, though Death has one status move. ::Death has Stone. ::Curse has Poison and Mute. ::Nerve has Bind and Stun. ::Mind has Sleep, Charm, and Panic. :In Soul Hackers, the status dealing types are Curse, Nerve, and Mind. ::Curse has Charm and Poison. ::Nerve has Paralyze and Bomb ::Mind has Sleep and Confusion. :In the Raidou games, Mute, Charm, Sleep, Stone, and Panic are Mind (Poison seems to be just a added effect on other attacks) :In the Devil Survivor games, all status ailments are Curse except for Seal/Forget, which is Almighty. :Digital Devil Saga has each status ailment as its own type except for Sleep and Stun, which are Nerve. So yeah. Not a lot of consistency. At most, Death has Stone (when it has status moves outside of instant death), Curse tends to have Poison, Mind tends to have Panic and Charm, and Nerve tends to have Bind and Stun/Paralyze and Nerve and Mind fight over Sleep, but as you can see, even this isn't consistent. I think it'd be best to just merge them all into a single status ailment move article (though personally, Curse has done enough outside of status ailments that it probably deserves to be separate) and try to flesh out the details there.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:38, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea for the article content because as I recall when working over the FFWiki, there's only so much you can add when it comes to spells and status. BLUER一番 20:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright. So...if we do merge the status ailment types, how would we go about talking about these subtypes and divisions anyway? If I recall, the presplit version just kinda of listed them and didn't go into it at all.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:03, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree one summary article about all ailments, but I still want to have one article per each ailment type to detail the difference of effect of each game and the skills/items which inflict the said ailment. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::What about information about how to inflict and/or remove the status, skills that do it, how its learned - that might be more suitable for skill types - demons used etc. BLUER一番 05:34, February 15, 2014 (UTC)